Epsiode 14: The Shallow Heart
by Henry Gale
Summary: prts 1, 2, 3


-----------------------------

Episode 14: The Shallow Heart

Part 3:

-----------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Tuesday, 10:30 A.M.:

(Summer is walking in the hallway talking to an anonymous girl and the girl says goodbye and turns the corner. Summer approaches her locker and notices Seth and Ryan, who stop talking at the sight of her.)

Seth: Oh God.

Ryan: Oh God.

Summer: Oh God. (Summer approaches Seth and he stands there, angry. Summer stops when she sees Anna zoom by. The two of them run over to catch up with Anna.)

Anna: You need to leave. Both of you.

Seth: Anna, please---

Summer: I really need to--- (Anna turns around to face them and gives them both an angry look. The two of them sigh. Seth just stands there as Summer follows Anna down the hallway and into the library. Anna sits down at a table, ignoring Summer. Summer just stands there, until Anna sighs and looks at her.)

Summer: Look, we need to talk.

Anna: As much as I enjoyed our recent conversations, I'd rather not.

Summer: I owe you a huge apology.

Anna: As long as you and Seth are happy, it doesn't matter. Okay?

Summer: No. Because we're not. I'm not. What I said to you… was terrible. I… freaked out a little. A lot. It's just…. look, I'm not gonna waste your time with my excuses. I just wanted to apologize. Nothing can justify what I did to you. I'm sorry. (pauses) Maybe you can forgive me?(Anna looks at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.)

Anna: And then what? We continue to go through this? Come on, Summer. It's not gonna work between us.

Summer: Please?

Anna: (again, seeing sincerity in Summer's eyes. She gets up and hugs Summer, Summer now crying.)

-----------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Tuesday, 10:30 A.M.:

(Marissa puts a few books into her locker and then slams it shut, very angrily. Johnny appears next to her after she shuts it.)

Johnny: Marissa, hey.

Marissa: What do you want?

Johnny: We can't end things like this, Marissa---

Marissa: (angrily) Right. I mean, now that Ryan's out of the way.

Johnny: (pause) I had no idea. I'm sorry.

Marissa: Yeah. (Marissa storms off. Johnny sighs and looks away, where h notices Casey standing there. She walks up to him.)

Casey: Well, isn't this a surprise?

Johnny: I've never seen her so miserable.

Casey: Well, I don't think you're making her life any easier.

Johnny: I would have done anything for her. I would have done anything to get her. Now I wish I could take it all back.

Casey: It's a little late, Johnny.

Johnny: I know. I screwed up. I just… it doesn't even matter. Not anymore.

Casey: You know, there is one thing you could do to fix this.

Johnny: What's that?

-----------------------------

Baker Household, Outside, Tuesday, 11:00 A.M.:

(Kirsten knocks on Taryn's door until she opens it. As she opens it, she says…) Taryn: I told you, girls, the Newpsies are done. --- Kirsten?

Kirsten: Taryn, there's something you should hear.

Taryn: Shoot.

Kirsten: Not from me.

Taryn. You're kidding, right? (Julie gets out of the car in front of Taryn's house and walks up to the house. Taryn slips out of the house and closes the front door.) What the hell are you doing here, Julie?

Julie: Taryn, I'm sure you're probably a little upset about the misunderstanding from before.

Taryn: Misunderstanding?

Julie: If anyone wanted that ring, it was Nancy.

Taryn: What are you talking about, Julie?

Julie: I never would have known about that stupid ring of yours if Nancy hadn't asked about it.

Taryn: What are you--- what--- she was just wondering why I didn't have it on. (The two of them give her a curious look. She shies away a little bit.) Wait a second. That bitch!

Julie: No argument here.

Taryn: Well, why would she slip it into your purse?

Julie: (Julie looks away for a second, not focusing. She then turns back to Taryn, surprised.) Wait a second. Am I really supposed to answer that?

Taryn: That's it. We need to settle this.

Julie: Great. Call me when you reach the verdict.

Taryn: Not so fast. Everyone who was in that room has to be there. And this time, it's not going to be anywhere near my house.

Kirsten: What are you, kidding, Taryn? Are you gonna host some sort of… interrogation?

Taryn: That's exactly what I'm gonna do, Kirsten.

-----------------------------

The Newport Group, Sandy's Office, 11:00 A.M.:

(Sandy is sitting at his desk opposite Laura and Wayne.)

Sandy: That's all you have to do.

Laura: Sounds great, Sandy. Thank you. So much.

Sandy: Wayne?

Wayne: What if it doesn't work?

Sandy: You have to stop thinking like that, Wayne. This is a new life for you.

Laura: Please, Wayne, this is our only shot.

Wayne: I don't know, Sandy. I'll never be safe.

Sandy: Look, you've been running away for this whole time. Don't you want that to end? Don't you want to start over?

Wayne: Sandy--- Sandy! (Sandy turns around and looks out the window, where a mysterious man shoots at the glass window. The bullet approaches Sandy but stops at the glass. The window completely shatters. The mysterious man joins another and runs off. Sandy sits there, facing the broken window, stunned. He turns to Wayne, with the stunned look on his face.)


End file.
